


Yandere!Levi x Yandere!Reader - Behind The Curtain

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Hallucinations, Murder-Suicide, Theatre, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been your boyfriend for five years, but recently your relationship with him has been deteriorating. Given the similarity in character between the two of you, what drastic action would each of you take to learn the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yandere!Levi x Yandere!Reader - Behind The Curtain

You lay panting in bed, beads of sweat dripping down your forehead after another intense make-out session with Levi, your boyfriend of five years. The equally heated body by your side rolled off the bed, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the damp bedsheets underneath the two of you.

“Get your ass off the bed, (F/N),” he growled at your prone figure.

You mumbled a soft ‘Later’ as you always did, reluctant to lift yourself up from the comfort of the bed. With a small sigh, Levi walked to the shower. Soon, you could hear the soft pinging of water hitting the white tiles in the shower – the constant sound annoying you to no end. You could never understand Levi’s obsession with hygiene, especially when he turned what could be a romantic moment into dull work.

The sound of the shower tap turning off interrupted your thoughts and you hurriedly shut your eyes before he came back. In a few seconds, you heard footsteps approaching the bed. You steadied your breathing, pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn’t force you to take a bath. You felt your hair being gently swept behind your ear, exposing your face to Levi. Realizing that you were probably asleep, Levi slipped silently into bed beside you. Before turning on his side, he gave you a small peck on your cheek and whispered into your ear, “I love you, dirty brat.”

His words used to send shivers down your spine, little knots building in your chest as you blushed beet red like a tomato. But recently however, it only caused you discomfort and a growing sense of guilt. Hearing his breathing become deeper, signaling that he had succumbed to sleep, you mouthed to yourself.

_“See you tomorrow, Rivaille.”_

 

“Cut!”

Letting out a sigh of contentment, you beamed at the director who gave you a thumbs up for your performance on stage. You retreated to your dressing room to grab a short nap but were immediately ambushed by your fellow actors and actresses in the corridor. Putting on a big smile, you thanked them for their support as each of them congratulated you for a job well done.

Once you were finally inside your dressing room – your sanctuary – you exhaled sharply, the stress and anxiety leaving your body. You collapsed onto the chair, a soft groan leaving your lips as the cushion enveloped your aching body. Staring at the large mirror in front of you, you took in the sight of your heavily made up face. Your hair had been tucked tightly into the wig and the edges of your face accentuated to give it a more rugged look.

Leaning forward, you grabbed one of the myriad of boxes littered on your table. With the brisk motion of an expert, you applied touchups to your face. The dress vest clung to your sweaty back and you cringed in discomfort but there wasn’t much time before the next scene. Putting down the makeup brush after a couple more seconds, you sighed and closed your tired eyes.

When you opened them again, you gasped in surprise as you saw the figure reflected in the mirror. You broke into a wide grin as he walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you. He nuzzled his face between your shoulder and neck and you hummed in response. 

“Are you tired, my love?” he whispered into your ear, his breath tickling your skin, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

“Yes, dear,” you murmured.

He slowly released his grip around you and slowly brought his hands to rest on your shoulders. In a circular motion, he massaged your aching joints and you sighed in relief as the tense feeling slowly dissipated. You felt yourself melting under his firm yet gentle touch, the touch of his fingers sending pleasurable jolts down your spine. 

But the sensation only lasted for a few moments, disturbed by the shouts of the producer, calling all actors and actresses to the stage. Groaning in exasperation, you pushed yourself up from the chair.

“I’ll wait for you here, (F/N),” he said softly.

You threw him a coquettish smile through the mirror. 

“I’ll be back soon, Rivaille.”

 

As you exited the theatre, you noticed Levi’s car parked in front and the owner himself leaning against the car with his arms folded across his chest. Your face fell, the idea of a long walk home alone with your thoughts immediately crushed. Before he saw your expression, you swiftly put on a sweet smile. After all, you were a professional actress. 

Seeing you approach him, he stood up straight and opened the car door, allowing you to climb in. You murmured a soft “Thanks” and he shut the door behind you. Your gaze followed his lean but muscular figure as he moved over to the driver’s seat. A few months ago, you would have lustily eyed his every movement but now, you felt like just a casual observer, indifferent and uncaring.

He slipped into the seat beside you and with a low growl from the engine, the car lurched forward. As the car sped down the deserted roads, you leaned against the window and closed your eyes. Slowly, you immersed yourself in the thoughts that you had been having for the past few weeks. 

“Tired?”

Levi’s voice jolted you from your reverie. Annoyed as you were, you didn’t let it show and muttered a quiet “Yeah”. You knew he wouldn’t speak again lest he disturb you from the ‘nap’ you were taking. Satisfied with the silence, you once again continued your chain of thought.

You had met Rivaille a few months back in the first few scenes of the romance skit that they had started to practice. He was everything you ever dreamt of – incredibly ravishing, a gentleman, and he knew just how to make you feel happy and wanted. He would always be waiting for you in your dressing room and each time you finished a scene, you couldn’t wait to get backstage and see him. The short little moments you spent with him were more cherished and dear to you than the five years you had with Levi. Rivaille was everything that Levi was not. His lips uttered the sweetest words and he knew just when to get down and dirty. Your mind and body was entirely consumed by him. Every second of the day, your thoughts would wander to him.

Unfortunately, he would never leave the dressing room with you. You had coaxed, cajoled, begged, and even threatened him but he said he could not leave the theatre. It was his place, he had said. It killed you that you could not be with him outside of that tiny room. You could no longer stand the thought of not being with him twenty four hours in a day. The mere sight of him fueled your existence and you felt you would die if you could not have him by your side. It was driving you to the brink of insanity.

If you could not possess him, then there was no point to life. There wasn’t anything that you couldn’t do to get him. It was in that instant that you had a sudden brainwave and your lips curled upwards into an eerie smile. You knew just what you had to do. Your heart pounded in your chest as you anxiously awaited the next day. The day where you would finally possess Rivaille.

Unbeknownst to you, Levi had been staring at you the whole time, his cold steel eyes watching your every twitch in facial expression. He wasn’t stupid. Since a few months back, he had noticed the slight change in your mannerisms, the slight difference in your expressions. He knew that you were no longer the same person he once knew and loved. Something had taken over you and he didn’t like it at all. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he wondered what had happened to cause this change. 

Over time, he had grown even more frustrated and furious at the thought that you must have found something or worse, someone, to love more than him. It burned a hole into his heart and recently, he found it increasingly difficult to curb his temper. The most effective solution was to remain silent so that he would not unwittingly hurl out offensive words. But even that was getting too hard. The long stretching silence between the two of you was unsettling and he dearly wanted to find out what you were thinking in that pretty head of yours. 

As he observed the small smile that flitted across your features, he made his decision. Despite your expressed discomfort for him entering your workplace, he figured that there was where all the problems lay. And he would be damned if he didn’t take any action. No matter what or who it was that had your attention, he would gain it back. No matter what he had to do to get you back.

 

“Alright people, good take! That’s it for today!”

A round of applause resonated through the theatre. It was the last scene for the day and the weary troupe of actors retired to their respective dressing rooms. You swiftly navigated through the narrow corridors, weaving around your fellow colleagues, eager to reach your destination. Your heart hammered in your chest, the thought of what you were about to do sending tingles down your spine. 

When you finally reached the familiar door adorned with a yellow star that had your name inscribed, you inhaled sharply before pushing it open. As usual, you took your seat and went through the arduous process of removing your makeup. Your body was tense with anticipation and although you retained a casual expression, you could barely suppress the gleam in your eyes.

As you expected, a pair of strong, warm hands clasped your shoulders and slid down your arms, sending goosebumps down your skin. A contented moan escaped your lips and you looked at Rivaille’s reflection with undisguised adoration. 

“Why don’t you follow me back, Rivaille?” you cooed in a sultry voice.

“You know I can’t, (F/N),” he whispered gently in your ear.

“But don’t you love me?” you replied in an effort to guilt-trip him.

His hand cupped your cheek, his fingers rubbing circles into your soft skin. “I do. But I can’t leave. I’m sorry, (F/N).”

You bowed your head, feigning disappointment, when in reality you were only hiding the sinister smile that crept across your face. “I didn’t want it to come to this, Rivaille, but you leave me no choice.”

Grabbing the nail filer from your table, you spun around and lunged at Rivaille. Your system was in overdrive, and your body tingled with excitement at the thought of finally being able to claim him, body and soul.

“Rivaille!!!”

 

Levi had entered the theatre after the last actor had disappeared backstage. He didn’t want to make a scene earlier and figured it would be best to confront (F/N) in her own dressing room where they could have a private talk. He approached the director who was still fiddling with some equipment on stage and extended his hand in greeting.

“Hi. I’m Levi, (F/N)’s boyfriend. I would like to- “

The director looked at him with a bemused expression. “Say what? Your name is Levi?”

“Yes,” Levi replied with a slight frown.

Chuckling loudly, the director shook Levi’s extended hand and replied, “I’m sorry. It’s just that your name sounds remarkably the same as the character that (F/N) portrays in the skit. And I have to say, your girlfriend is quite the actress – managing to portray a male Rivaille is not easy.”

Just as Levi was about to reply, a loud scream pierced the air. The two men stared at each other in shock. The scream came from the direction of the dressing rooms…. and it sounded like (F/N)’s voice. It struck terror into the core of Levi’s heart and he immediately took off running towards the sound.

As he plunged into the dimly lit corridors, he conjured up all the possible scenarios that could have taken place. All of which were by no means pleasant. He offered up a prayer that she was alright but he feared the worst. 

Rounding the corner, he glimpsed a large door at the very end of the hallway. As he neared it, he heard a soft whimper from the other side of the door. His heart leapt into his throat and his fingers trembled as he pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was the fallen chair and then his gaze fell upon the crumpled figure lying in a puddle of blood on the floor…

 

You were weak. Very weak. What… exactly had happened? Your plan hadn’t really gone as expected but you couldn’t figure out why. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw a figure kneeling in front of you. He gently lifted you up and cradled you in his arms.

He felt so warm. His touch was so gentle, so inviting, so… familiar. Could it be Rivaille? It must be.

You cracked a smile, knowing that somehow the plan must have worked. Rivaille was yours now, forever.

“Y-you’re mine now…my lo-love,” you stuttered, the effort of speaking taking a heavy toll on your tired soul.

You reached your hand out to cup his cheek, wanting to touch his face one more time before you succumbed to the dark abyss that seemed to be dragging you down. Your fingers grazed his skin before you finally lost the fight and sank into the comforting darkness, letting it envelop you for eternity.

 

“(F/N)…” Levi whispered as he hugged your limp body tightly. Sobs wracked his body as he felt you leave him with your final parting words. The nail filer that jutted out from your stomach dug into his ribs as he pulled you closer, a cruel reminder of how your life had ended.

He slowly extricated the sharp object from your body, not wanting to inflict any more scars on your beautiful body despite the fact that you had already gone. Once the tip of the blade had left your skin, he gently laid you down on the floor. 

Your expression was so serene as if you had no regrets leaving this world. He tried to recall when he had last seen you with such a peaceful look. It was probably a year back. Why had it come to this? 

His fingers brushed against your face, tracing every contour and edge until he reached your lips. It was a year back when all the trouble started – he had lost his job and then, you had landed the main role in the skit. His growing sullenness at being sacked for entirely the wrong reason, combined with the irritation of not being able to procure another job, had caused him to turn his back on you. Despite your constant reassurance and support, he couldn’t find it in himself to be the gentle and caring man you seeked. 

He loved you deeply but because of that, he wanted to provide you with a stable life. And without a job, he was nowhere near that. Instead of channeling out his frustrations to you, he decided to keep it inside him and distance himself away from you, lest you catch his negativity. 

What he hadn’t known was how much you wanted him to just share his problems with you. It didn’t matter whether he showed his temper in front of you – just as long as you felt he was always beside you.  When he distanced himself away, you had immediately put the blame on yourself and immersed yourself in work. 

That had been the final undoing. The demons of your past in the form of severe anxiety disorder had come to revisit you in full force. Your full undivided attention was focused on familiarizing yourself with your on-stage character, understanding it, and portraying that person. You had spent such a long time with your character that ultimately, you became your character. 

And now, because of his problems, because of his conscious decision, because of his love… he had drove you to a corner and lost you. His chest heaved as he contemplated what meaning he had left in this life. All that he had done, all that he had dreamt of, was for you. Without you, there was nothing. And if he could not bring you to his side, the only way was for him to join you instead.

He glanced at the nail filer in his hand. It was still coated with your blood. It had taken your life… and it would take his as well. Lifting the blade up high, he drove it deep into his heart. The last thought he had before expiring being

_Let’s be together…. for eternity._


End file.
